Attack on Titan
by Feferi Peixez
Summary: 'Si estamos de frente a una muerte segura, deberíamos seguir el camino que al menos nos de una oportunidad de victoria'—. Año 845, Stuttgart. Seres gigantes, de peso colosal y estatura monumental, atacan la ciudad. Carnívoros, detestables. Devoran todo humano a su paso. ¿Serán nuestros héroes capaces de derrotarlo?. Basado en Shingeki no Kyojin.


**Personajes: Variados. Juro que aparecerán todos los de Hetalia por lo menos una vez en la historia.**

**Advertencias: Muertes, muchísimas muertes de personajes. Por más que me duela, debo de hacerlo.**

**Disclaimer: Ni los personajes, ni la historia en la que está basada es mía. Los primeros son de Himaruya Hidekaz y la trama viene por parte de Saki Nakwaga.**

* * *

Una sombra extraordinaria cubría el país. Aparentaba ser gigante, de brazos de enorme musculatura y alto, muy alto. Los ciudadanos, temerosos, dirigieron sus cabezas hacía lo alto del muro. Y, efectivamente, era el ser más temido de aquél territorio escondido tras murallas. El titán colosal. Creador de todos esos monstruosos seres. ¿Qué son los titanes? Te lo explicaré. Escucha con atención, abre bien tu mente, que ya no hay vuelta atrás: Esto es el apocalípsis.

* * *

_— Así que... — Comentó Alfred, dudando sobre cada sílaba que pronunciaba de aquella oración. — ¿Los titanes sólo comen carne? — Hizo énfasis en la palabra ''sólo'', mostrándose sus notorias dudas sobre aquel dato al profesor Ludwig, quién se mostró algo exaltado por su duda. Este último, sólo se ajustó los lentes y prosiguió con el tema de aquellas especies. Aclaró su garganta, y explicó._

_— Tu duda es muy interesante, Alfred. — Espetó el profesor, tomando asiento en la pequeña silla de madera que estaba enfrente de su escritorio, repleto de libros, documentos y botes de tinta. — Los titanes sólo pueden comer carne. Y no cualquier especia de carne, comen de una en especial._

_— ¿De qué especie de carne habla, profesor? — Escupió amargamente Natalya, quien hacía una mueca de aburrimiento en su fino rostro._

_— Sólo carne de humano. — Explicó Ludwig, dibujando el contorno del cuerpo de un titán en la pizarra, con una especie de tiza blanca._

_Hubo debates entre los alumnos. Se escuchaban toda clase de murmullos, dudas y pláticas en voz baja, arruinando la atmósfera tranquila del auditorio estudiantil en ese momento. El profesor Ludwig dio unos pequeños golpes con su tiza en la pizarra para recuperar la atención de los estudiantes, y después de que lo hizo, prosiguió el discurso... o por lo menos iba, porque el brazo extendido de una joven de cabellera rubia evitó hacerlo._

_— Emma._

_— Entonces, ¿Los titanes son inmortales?. — Preguntó Emma, haciendo un pequeño mohín en sus labios._

_Entonces, el profesor volvió su mirada a la pizarra y encerró con su tiza, en el dibujo del cuerpo del tián que había hecho minutos antes, lo que parecía ser su cuello._

_— Tu duda es aún más interesante que la de Alfred, Emma. — Respondió Ludwig volteándose hacía los alumnos. Emma le sacó la lengua a Alfred quién sólo hizo un pequeño puchero en sus labios, en expresión infantil. — Los titanes únicamente pueden ser vencidos haciéndoles un corte profundo y de forma horizontal en su cuello._

_Y después de aquella frase, se dio el anuncio de que podían salir del auditorio a tomar un descanso en el patio trasero de este. Todos los alumnos abandonaron el auditorio, sólo por unos dos que se habían atrasado._

_____— ¡Genial! __— Exclamó Gilbert mientras se alzaba de su asiento y movía los brazos de arriba hacía abajo para causar impresión. __— ¡Yo mataré muchos de esos cuándo sea un soldado!_  


___________— Sí. Claro que lo harás, campeón. ____________— Escupió sarcásticamente Erzebet mientras cerraba su libreta y se disponía a salir a la clase._

* * *

— E-erzi... — Comentó asustado el albino mientras veía y sentía cómo la gente los aplastaba para huir del titán colosal. Estaba hecho piedra, tenía ganas de correr pero no podía. Estaba perdido, su vida estaba perdida, todo estaba perdido. Un gran hoyo negro carcomía su estómago, y un nudo se apoderaba de su garganta. No podía hablar.

— Gilbert. — Susurró Erzebet, mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero. — Corre.

Los pies de Erzebet se movieron instantáneamente causando un gran impacto en Gilbert. Había muchas personas huyendo desesperadamente de aquél monstruo y quién los culparía, sus vidas dependía de ello. Mujeres, hombres, ancianos, niños y niñas corrían con su alma para zafarse de aquél demonio.

* * *

Sus piernas flaqueaban intensamente, su corazón latía a mil por hora. Tenía miedo. Miedo de perder a sus amigos. Miedo de perder a sus familiares. Miedo de morir. Pero, claro, ¿Quién culparía a la pobre Natalya? Era un titán. El titán colosal. Destrozando el muro que escondía a su tierra que era el único método de protección contra esos seres. Quería llorar, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero la chica no podía.

Ella iba a morir ahí. Ella moriría ahí.

Y cuando creía que todo estaba perdido...

— ¡Natalya! — Gritó Alfred. — ¡Larguémonos de aquí!

* * *

**Hohohooooo.**

**Hohohoooooooooo.**

**Es el capítulo más mierdoso y corto que he escrito en toda mi puta historia.**

**Pero bueno, sólo vengo a decirles algo: Me traumé, y amé Shingeki no Kyojin */* Su trama es tremenda, personajes de mi agrado y la animación es aceptable. Aparte de eso, la música es muuuuuuuuuy buena y me enamoré de los OST. Y amar todo eso hace un anime completo para mi, y sí, me llamaran Fanboy pero es uno de los mejores que he visto :I. Bueno, dejando eso de lado, el FanFic está basado en ese anime, y si no entienden muy bien mi summary, les dejo aquí la trama para que lo entiendan mejor:**

**_''La historia se desarrolla en un futuro ficticio ligeramente basado en la Edad Media, en el que la humanidad fue casi exterminada con la repentina aparición de seres humanoides, conocidos como Titanes. Criaturas de enorme tamaño, con forma humana y aparentemente poca inteligencia, que comen humanos. Debido al tamaño de los Titanes, que van de 3 a 15 metros de altura, la humanidad fue devorada sin contemplación, no obstante, un grupo reducido de humanos pudo sobrevivir dentro de una enorme área de terreno amurallada, protegida por muros de 50 metros de altura, el triple de la altura de los gigantes más altos registrados hasta la fecha de su construcción._**

**_107 años después, la humanidad vive pacíficamente dentro de las murallas y no ha sido testigo de ataques por parte de los Titanes durante todo ese tiempo, hasta que un día, el joven, Eren Jaeger y su hermana adoptiva, Mikasa Ackerman, presencian como un Titán tan alto como la propia muralla, al que se le conoce posteriormente como Titán Colosal, hace repentinamente su aparición, haciendo una abertura en una de las murallas exteriores de la ciudad, lo que permite la entrada de un gran grupo de Titanes de menor tamaño. Ambos jóvenes ven con horror como su madre es devorada viva por uno de ellos. Tras haber sobrevivido al ataque, Eren jura eliminar a todos los Titanes, en venganza por la muerte de su madre.''_**

**Eeeen fin, dejen reviews, sandalias, una vida (porque la necesito :C) o un golpe por este capitulo. Si les gustó dale un Review, Follow y Favorito. Pero si no quieres, bueno, está bien, que al cabo que ni quería... :c (?)**


End file.
